


The gravity that gave me up

by Lilly_C



Series: Summer Mini Challenge [37]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bedside Vigils, Comfort, Episode: s01e13 Fire and Water, F/M, Friendship, Hospitalization, Nightmares, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: Normally she’d stop reading a book when it became too upsetting to continue yet she couldn’t bring herself to put it down for fear of falling asleep and finding that the memory Nem implanted was real and that Daniel really was gone.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter & Daniel Jackson
Series: Summer Mini Challenge [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/102002
Kudos: 4
Collections: 2016 Summer Mini Challenge





	The gravity that gave me up

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Fire And Water.
> 
> Written for the blue lagoon prompt on my summer mini challenge [table](https://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/223041.html) and [comfortween](https://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/265491.html) prompt Bad Dreams? - Comforting someone after a nightmare.
> 
> Title is from The Ocean by You Am I.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

The infirmary was dimly lit with a skeleton staff on shift for the night. In one corner Daniel occupied a bed having been checked over by Janet and ordered to stay overnight for observations. Sam had chosen to stay with him through the night, she was in a chair beside his bed, sock clad feet resting on the edge. She was reading from a well worn, borrowed copy of The Blue Lagoon to the pass the time.

During the first couple of hours an orderly checked Daniel’s vitals and offered Sam a break to go and get a drink which she declined knowing that she’d be needed when he eventually woke up, that and the Colonel would be angry that one of the team had been left alone even for a few minutes.

Sam shifted position again, this time tucking her legs under her in the chair before turning the page of the book realising that some of the themes were similar to what they had gone through on Oannes. Normally she’d stop reading a book when it became too upsetting to continue yet she couldn’t bring herself to put it down for fear of falling asleep and finding that the memory Nem implanted was real and that Daniel really was gone.

Taking a moment to look at the slightly restless way he was sleeping, she gently caressed his cheek before quickly moving her hand away in case anyone saw the intimate gesture.

A short time later a rasping breath alerted Sam and the staff that Daniel had woken up, he was sweating and struggling to catch his breath when Sam sat on the bed reaching out to embrace him, hoping it would be calming if only for a moment.

“Is he okay?” the nurse whispered.

Sam looked around to the man, nodding. “He’s had a nightmare. I’ve got this.” She carefully loosened her hold on her friend while waiting for the man to leave them alone.

Daniel gripped Sam’s shoulder’s resting his head against the crook of her neck. “So real,” he slowly gasped as he tried to regain control.

Gently rubbing his back, Sam whispered, “It’s just a bad dream, Dan. It’s okay. I’m here now, you’re safe.”

“I was so sure I was dead,” he softly sobbed. “Am I dead?” he whispered.

Sam felt her heart breaking at the uncertainty of his question. “No, you are very much alive and I, erm, we, are all very grateful for that.”

“Where’s Jack and Teal’c?” he cautiously asked.

“The Colonel took first watch then went to his quarters when Teal’c came in to take the second watch.”

“And you took third watch.”

Drawing back slightly, Sam said, “yes and I brought a book I borrowed from you ages ago to pass the time but I couldn’t really concentrate on it.” She reached out to the chair, carefully picking it up to show him.

“Stacpoole. Odd choice considering,” he said with a lightness to his voice that hadn't been their earlier. “It’s his most successful work and allowed him to pursue writing full time after being a ship’s doctor in the South Pacific.”

Sam slightly smiled at him. “Even after a bad dream, you still have all of these little titbits to share. When you feel like talking about the dreams you know where to find me.”

Returning the embrace, Daniel said, “I do but I think I need work through some of the experiences on my own for a while.”

Sam went back to the chair, her legs now resting on the bed with part of the blanket covering her feet. She watched Daniel for a few moments before closing her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to Dreamwidth on 14.10.20


End file.
